When Miracles Come Around
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: Madeline Williams has always had problems with relationships, always getting dumped and rejected but being totally forgiving and calm about it. Now she's one of those boring modest sweater-wearing women with a polar bear to keep her company. Will someone save her from this dull life? (May contain swears and also some nyotalia characters)
1. Chapter 1

I've never been really good at keeping a relationship. Like I always get dumped for some reason.

Is it because I'm boring?

Ha maybe...

I decided when I was a kid not to date until I was sixteen. Look where that got me...

I first started dating this Cuban guy, gosh I don't even remember his name. He ended it because he hated my brother. (Well pretty much everyone hates my brother actually.)

Then I dated this one Gilbert guy who broke up with me for some Lizzy chick.

After that I went out with his French friend, Francis. But I found out he was cheating on me with his wife Joanne I think...? I forgave him though so no big deal right? (I had some ice cream to tide me over)

Now I've decided no more dating because I'm just gonna get dumped sooner or later.

But I'm fine you know. Yeah. I'm almost thirty, got a good job, great house, little polar bear, and fuzzy wool sweaters.

Oh yes, I am livin the dream!

Ah not really but whatever okay...

At least I'm not the only one though.

My twin brother, Alfred, is going through a divorce right now. Yeah I know it's kind of sad but it's sort of like being dumped right? (I don't know I've never been divorced before, or married obviously!) It's hard for them thought cause she lives in Britain and he lives in N.Y.C, so their little six year old has been bounced around a lot.

And guess where his base is?

My house!

Yeah but I don't mind little Petey much. He's a cutie and I've always wanted children. But the whole birthing process kind of scares me.

Alice brought him over here earlier, she looked tired as always. Dealing with her big job and her son must be difficult. Also the divorce paperwork and whatnot. Or maybe the flight here on her jet? Well I'm not sure how long it takes to fly from UK to Canada...

"Aunty Maddy!" Peter cheered, I could hear a slight Brit accent in his voice, Alfie was gonna be pissed.

Before she walked out the door I called, "Uh anything for Al...?"

She looked over at me with a sort of grim look like she might say something, but then she just shut her mouth again and handed me some pink papers, "Have Alfred look over these, they're the custody papers."

I couldn't help but frown. Aw Peter, poor little guy.

She gave her son one last hug and kiss, then she was out of here. I glanced down at the excited little boy by my leg, carrying his luggage and looking up at me with his flurry eyebrows and blue Alfred eyes. I held the sheets of paper closer to my chest and sighed.

"Come on Petey! Let's go make some pancakes!" We started to the kitchen as I placed the papers on the coffee table.

* * *

In about three hours my brother was knocking on the door. Pete knew it was him because he always knocks the McDonald's song.

"Dad!"

"Hey kiddo!" He picked up the boy and gave him a stapling hug, "I missed ya kid!"

I watched them laugh with a slight smile on my face. Those two were so playful together. I wished I'd have something like that someday.

He put the child down and went over to me, "Hey Mad!" He made sure to make it extra strangely.

"H-hey Al." I breathed, God Alfred sure had a grip.

He chuckled finally letting go and lifting his leg up to see a little clinger around his ankle.

"Wee!" Peter sang happily, he was easy to entertain, especially with his dad.

Al was still chuckling. I loved it when he was reunited with his boy, he was joyful and not depressed like he usually was when he came over. But then he set a serious gaze on me, "Any papers this time?"

My grin turned to an immediate frown again as I grabbed the custody papers and handed them to him.

All the happiness drained from his face, "What?!"

"Uh Pete go pick up your things kay?" He was then gone to the guest room to clean up his toys.

Alfred sat down on the couch looking a bit devastated, "But why? We're doing fine the way it is now!"

"No we aren't." I sat beside him, "He can't keep going back and forth. He's gonna start school soon and moving around too much could mess him up."

"I know that," He sighed, "I just don't want to never see my kid again ya know."

"It's not gonna be like that!" I had read some of the papers, "He could see you every once in awhile if you loose. But if you win-"

"What are the chances of me winning?" He put his head in his hands, "I couldn't do that to him or her. He needs his ma... And I still love her, you know that..." I could tell he was holding back tears, I tried to comfort him.

"But you're a good dad too you know." I patted his back, "You're a good papa!"

He let out a small chuckle, "Ha ha thanks Mad." I chuckled too.

"Dad?" Peter was standing in the doorway with his bags ready, "Why are you sad?"

"Hmm what? Who's sad?!" He was back right then and there, Al knew never to let his depression out when his kid was around.

"I thought you were sad."

"Nope just a bit sleepy!" He pretended to yawn and put him on his shoulders, "Alright! Next stop America!" He started to the door as I followed behind with Peter's suitcases.

The boy jumped into the limousine- gosh I wish I had that kind of luxury. All I had was a dumpy old pick up. But Alfred and Alice worked for their governments so of course they were loaded. I guess that's how they met too. But my red truck was pretty sturdy so I wasn't complaining.

Alfred closed the door -as Peter waved goodbye with a juice box in his mouth- and took the bags from me, putting them in the dark trunk. He gave me one last brotherly hug.

"You gonna be okay sis?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because you know..." He looked at me worriedly, "Mom and dad's anniversary."

Oh maple! I had totally forgotten!

"O-h of course! Yeah I'll see you there!" I laughed nervously.

"It's this Wednesday Mads."

Dammit!

"Look if you can't find a date maybe you should go to E-Harmony or something."

"No! I-I'll find a date the normal way!" He could probably hear the fear in my voice.

"Alright..." He gave me another hug, "Good luck."

Pretty soon I was waving them off like always. Once I saw the car was gone I dashed through the snow and back into the cabin.

How could I forget my own parents' anniversary! (It was usually Alfred that forgot! Not me!)

Every year my mom and dad would have a big party for their anniversary in- my dad's home country- Sweden. (We have Christmas in Finland for mom though) Coincidentally, that day is on the day of love.

Valentines day.

In about three days...

So I was going to have to find a date in three days or less.

Oh boy...

Every other year I would just make excuses and say, "Oh I just couldn't find one ma." Or "Just tryin to be daddy's little girl!"

This time they weren't going to take it since Alfred was getting a divorce. They wanted me to be dating about so then I'd find my 'Soul mate~!' like they did.

How the heck am I supposed to find a date?! I haven't dated in like nine years!

I flopped onto the sofa stuffing a throw pillow in my face.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story so far! I have no idea why I decided to write it I just did! :D Sorry to all you UsUk fans, but don't worry~ I got dis all planned out! (Eheh sorta... ^^;) Anyway I'll try to update soon! See ya! :3**

**Madeline/Mad/Mads/Maddy= Fem!Canada**

**Alfred/Al/Alfred/Alfie= America**

**Alice/Ali= Fem!UK**

**Peter/Pete/Petey= Sealand **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay today's schedule:

1. Wake up

2. Shower

3. Get dressed

4. Coffee!

5. Go to work

6. Work

7. Lunch

8. Work

9. Go home

10. Shower

11. Get dressed in a dress

12. Get fancied up

13. Stare in the mirror for awhile

14. Go to the restaurant

15. Wait for doom!

Yes, I signed myself up for a blind date!

God I seem desperate!

But I had no choice!

Oh my God I'm desperate!

* * *

I walked out to my truck shivering and wrapping my coat around me tightly. It was freezing today. But I guess that's what I get for living in Canadia huh? I got in and waited for the heater to start up, having to punch it a few times in order for it to work. I buckled up and took a sip of my espresso, only to take another before putting it down.

I just couldn't sleep at all last night. My friend, Michelle, told me about a site that might work for me. All I had to do was type my name, birth date, gender, email, and interests. I typed some stupid stuff...

_Uh interests? _

_Well I like pancakes in the morning with maple syrup and coffee... _

_I've taken a liking to children... AH HA! NOT LIKE PEDOPHILIA LIKING! _

_I've always wanted a family of my own you know? _

_I like peace... _

_I love LOVE ice cream! _

_Oh and hockey! _

_Er I like snowflakes..._

_I like it when it's warm outside..._

_I'm a really modest person according to my friends..._

_Is it weird if I wear girly pigtails sometimes..?_

_Ah I guess I'm getting off topic... ^^;_

_Look I'm just looking for a guy with a nice smile and is looking for a relationship! _

* * *

Michelle glared at me for awhile, "Really Maddy...?"

"I'm sorry okay!" I closed my laptop, "I was confused about the whole 'interests' thing!"

"And you got a reply?"

"Yeah. I can't remember his name though." God it's like I had short term memory loss! "He just told me to meet him at some restaurant."

"And you _are _going right Mad~?" She gave me that "You-better-go-otherwise-i'll-kick-your-butt" look.

"Uh y-yeah of course!" I had nervous laughter, "Just looking forward to it!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Good!" She walked away strolling her mail cart with her.

I couldn't believe her! That little brat! She's young than me! She shouldn't be giving me dating advice!

"Uh excuse me, secretary?" I looked over to see a man waiting.

"Oh my apologize sir!" I nervously put my hair behind my ear and adjusted my glasses, "Do you have an appointment?" Time to get to work.

* * *

I let out an exasperated sigh as I shut my door and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and rubbed my throbbing temple. It was now time to get ready for disaster. The twenty eight year old virgin was getting ready for her first date in ages. Hopefully it wasn't going to end badly...

I hopped into the bath, making sure that I scrubbed and cleansed my hair perfectly and my legs were soft as a baby's skin. When I got out I locked myself in my closet deciding what to wear.

"Black has a nice tone..." I talked myself through this, "But people say I look good in red... Ah but what about white? Oh goodness no! This isn't a wedding!" I groaned, "Fine, I'll just go with black since red's too flashy..."

I slipped on my black spaghetti strap cocktail dress and started looking for every messy detail. I sucked in whatever gut I had, rolled the lint roller on me a couple times everywhere, pulled the dress down a little just to pull it back up, and then I started practicing smiles and poses.

Jeez I was being paranoid about this, "Take it easy Maddy." I took a deep breath, "Everything's gonna be fine eh?" I shook my head agreeing with myself and continued on with my business.

I quickly blow dried my hair making my blonde locks soft and puffy. After brushing through several times, I put it up in an accidental messy bun. I still looked okay though.

I drilled my teeth with my tooth brush; gurgling mouth wash over and over again. I didn't stop until every last speck of food was gone from my incisors and my breath smelled of fresh mint leaf. I double checked my dress making sure there was no tooth paste anywhere too.

Then I took out my old makeup kit. I hadn't used it in years actually, not since my very last date with Francis which was like in my senior year of high school. But today was a better occasion then ever right? I wasn't going all out tonight, just a little mascara and lip stick would do the trick. Oh and maybe a little blush so my cheeks weren't so pale. I even took the time to clean my lenses, making sure all the blur was gone. I put them on and turned my head from side to side. Not bad so far in my opinion.

I got into my jewelry box and pulled out some gold bangles and gold stud earrings. Then I put on my favorite heart shaped necklace- also gold.

I turned a few times in my full body mirror. I didn't look like a slut... Didn't look like an old hag... I was just.. er.. Meh? Yeah that's what I was, meh. 'What if he doesn't like it?' I commanded myself not to think like a pessimist. So with one last smile, I went to the landing and threw on some black heels- even though truthfully I wanted the flats. I grabbed my black trench coat and- almost tripping- went out the door, walked to the icy sidewalk to my pickup and got in shivering.

I put my hands on the steering wheel taking one last gulp before starting up and driving away.

No going back now.

* * *

Man the traffic was really bad tonight, probably because all the snow piling up. It was always like this in February, but funny thing is is that this month is considered clear up month for winter. Ha! This is Canada we're talking about for Christ's sake! It's always Christmas season here.

I honked my horn as some guy cut in front of me when I was about to drive forward. What an idiot! Must be a tourist!

I was becoming frustrated and nervous. Being fashionably late wasn't really my thing.

"What if he's waiting?!" I screamed as my anxiety acted up.

When I found space, I drove into it.

Which was a stupid mistake since I drove right into a pole.

I can't remember anything after that, it was too dark.

* * *

**HA HA HA! I'M SUCH A JERK FOR LEAVING A CLIFF HANGER LIKE THIS! XD **

**But you know I had to! I really did! I swear! Lol please leave a review so then I know what you guys think of this so far! And don worry, I didn't kill Mads off. I'm not a douche. :D **

**Michelle = Seychelles~~~! **

**Alright next chapter we're going to find out who Maddy's date is~! X3 Take some guesses everyone! If you're right you get somethin special! Like a shout out maybe~~~~~~! But I won't tell u ur right until the chapter comes out cuz I'm a tool like dat! ^^**

**Later dudes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just wanna tell you that this chappies gonna be shorter than the others because I didn't have a lot of time to update and I really wanted to update today since I had the time. SO in other words, I'm posting whatever I've written so far. **

**Also I'd just want to make a shout out to a good acquaintance of mine (ThatIsecretlywrotethisstoryforbutdon'ttellherthat ) Fred and George Weasley Twins , who is an excellent writer and was nice enough to write me a fanfic about the Baltics goin to Disneyland! XD Check out her stories cuz they're great! :3  
**

**And now, Maddy!  
**

* * *

****I finally managed to wake from my blackout only to see bright lights in my face. For a second I thought I was in heaven but then I realized I was just in the ER.

I sat up and clutched my newly bandaged head. That must've been one hell of a crash for a pole. I saw that I was still in my fancy clothes thank goodness! That would be weird if they undressed me while I was out...

Then I was surprised by a nurse walking in. I seriously almost jumped out of the bed I was laying in. (What?! She scared the maple outta me!)

"Good morning miss, did you sleep well?" She asked in an almost too sweet tone.

"R-really I was out for that long...?"

"Yeah, only a minor concussion. Luckily someone got you out of your car before it blew up!"

OH FUCK! MY TRUCK! I almost screamed, but it came out, "Oh no... Poor Bessie..."

I was just hoping that my insurance would cover the damage... I guess the old piece of crap needed to be replaced.

"Oh uh is the person who saved me okay?!" If he or she got hurt that would make more things to worry about.

"No, he's fine." She replied, "Actually he's here, I think he is in the hall."

"Uh w-would you mind bringing him here if that's okay...?" I wanted to apologize a million times to my savior.

"I can go get him!" She was gone in a flash.

Man this hospital room reeked of Pine Sol and old people. I don't think they'd ever make a Frebreez out of this scent. I was about to get up but I felt way too dizzy, so I just flopped back down accidentally hitting my head on the bed board thing.

"Ow!" I whined, today was already a bad day. And I just woke up!

Ugh so unfair!

Suddenly the door opened again and I dusted myself off trying to look professional in bed with my crossed legs, but to be truthful I felt like an idiot.

The man that walked in looked really spiffy. He had beige hair that looked like it had been neat at one point, he was also wearing a suit and dress shoes but a jacket and scarf covered it up. His eyes were a creepy purple color eerily similar to mine only a little darker. He had a very warm smile on his face too which made me blush; it was like he was happy to see me even though I might have screwed him over on his job interview.

"Hello." He gave me a welcoming hand shake, "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Um yeah thanks..." I was nervous and couldn't shake the guilt off me, "Listen I'm really sorry! You look like you were probably busy!"

"No it's fine." He continued smiling, "I was just going on a blind date, I can make a rain check."

...

"Ha ha me too..." This was just a mere coincidence! Nothing more! But I was curious..."Uh where to?"

"Oh just to the restaurant close by where you crashed."

No no, this couldn't be...

"Uh do you know with who...?"

"Ah a girl named... Madeline Williams."

Then I remembered, "I-Ivan Braginsky?!"

His violet eyes widened, "Oh... You're Miss Williams?!"

I nodded my head feeling embarrassed.

Ivan looked down at the floor, his face pink, "Oh wow... This is seemingly awkward."

Yeah it was!

My blind date saved me!

And we're just getting to know each other,

IN THE HOSPITAL!

Can this day seriously get any worse...?

* * *

**I'm sorry to all of you who don't like this pairing! But just trust me on this one k? (LikeIsaid,secretlymadethisforacertainsomeonebutdo n'ttellher!) Hope you liked this! Keep reading so you can see if Mad's day got any better! **

**Ivan/Braginsky/Commie = Russia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been writing drafts and plot thingys! XD **

* * *

We sat in a coffee shop silently drinking decaf mochas. He insisted that this be our rain check date when I got out of the hospital. So far he was seemingly nice.

"So..." I wasn't usually one to start conversation, "Where ya from?" Too obvious from his accent though.

"Russia." He smiled shyly, "What about you?"

"Well... I was born in Finland, grew up in Sweden, but moved to America in my teen years." I chuckled slightly, "I decided to come here when I turned twenty-one."

"Wow Miss. Williams, seems like you're very diverse." He chuckled as well, "Now may I ask why you decided to do online dating?"

"Ah well..." I gave a nervous smile, "You see... My family and friends wanted me to start dating again... It's been nine years almost since my last relationship." I scratched the back of my head trying to keep my smile up, "H-how about you?"

At least I wasn't the only nervous one.

"I just thought it was time to start mingling again..." He answered, "Like you it has been a very long time since I had a companionship."

"Oh..." I couldn't help but wonder though, "Why did you pick me?"

A grin spread across his face, "You have similar interests to mine and you were the only profile I could find that said you like children..."

"You have kids?!" I didn't sound angry or shocked, just excited. I already wanted to meet them!

"Yes, two." He took out a well crafted duct-tape wallet and handed me a picture with four people in it, "An eight year old daughter and ten year old boy. Natalia and Toris."

I continued to examine the photo. A little girl with blue eyes and beige hair like Ivan's, and an older boy with brunette hair green eyes that looked similar to the woman standing at his side.

"Who's that?" I asked, I was probably going to get a divorce story.

"My late wife." Ivan grimaced, "She died of child birth when trying to bring our third child into the world... But it just didn't happen... Her name was Anastasia."

Now I felt like I screwed this date up, "Oh I'm... So sorry." I looked down at the table sadly.

He tried perking up, "It is not your fault Miss Williams. You deserve to know if we are going to start seeing each other."

He wants to see me again?!

I guess I didn't fail this date after all!

And I knew just the place for our next one...

"Hey, uh Mister Braginsky-"

"Let us go by first name basis Madeline, da?" The way he said my name brought fuzzy chills down my spine.

"O-okay I-Ivan." I smiled brightly blushing slightly, "Um my p-parents are holding there anniversary party in Sweden and I was wondering if you would... Like to accompany me..? Oh and you can bring you kids too! Yeah! That would give me a chance to meet them! Oh and I'll pay for everything of course! (I could tell he wouldn't let me though) And- and yeah!" Am I going to fast with this guy?

I was relieved when he laughed lightly and said,

"I would love to."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! DX I was trying to hurry to the point too! Sorry if you don't like it but there's certainly more to come! ;D **


End file.
